Valentines Disaster
by laylaandnabofor
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Layla and Nabu have plans for a romantic date on Earth! But Timmy, absorbed in his new electronic gadget, have made a terrible mistake of forgetting Tecna's date. Angered, Tecna, in the impulse of the moment, escaped to Earth. In the heat of things, the Trix make their appearance and things start to turn terribly wrong... Special Valentines one-shot!


**Story dedicated to my friend Valentina who was born on Valentines Day.**

"It's been an hour," a noticeably angered Tecna remarked to herself as she continued the incessant tapping of her feet against the fancy marble floor of a high-tech restaurant in Magix.

She had been waiting, much to her irritation, for an hour and 29 seconds since her arrival at the restaurant. She was supposed to be on a date, a _Valentine's_ date, with her boyfriend, Timmy. He may be a bit of a nerd with a few wires loose in his head, but still, he was more or less punctual most of the time.

"Come on..." One could sense the fiery tension within the girl, ready to burst out any moment. Her face was flushed red and beads of perspiration seemed to rise up as steam within seconds of appearing on her face. 'Five more minutes. Just five more.' These words reappeared in her mind after five minutes since their previous appearance and five more since the one before the previous.

Then, there was a screech, much like a sharp stop of sneakers against polished wood, when the door to the restaurant swung open and the servers stopped, shock in their tracks. Panting and wheezing before Tecna, was a brown-haired-flustered-pale-looking constantly-apologising youngster - Timmy.

"S-Sorry Tecna!" He apologised with a wave of his hand, before sitting down in front of the aforementioned girl who was ready to punch his guts out.

"Ready to order anything?" Timmy smiled weakly and glanced, almost fearfully at Tecna before looking down dejectedly.

"Yes, an explanation," came the reply. Tecna, no longer the previous flustered girl who looked like some kid who lost her parents in a theme park, crossed her arms before glaring at the timid spectacled little boy who shrunk at her very presence.

"S-So, t-there's this really cool thing g-gadget that I bought the other day. I-I wanted to show it to you so I brought it with me," he paused and reached into his bag before pulling out a small scanner-like devise. "It's got really cool features l-like g-g-games... AND! And I kinda sorta maybe got addicted to it?" Hesitantly, Timmy stole a glance at Tecna, hoping for any signs of approval and forgiveness. Let us all pray for Timmy. #PrayForTimmy

Long story short, try harder, peeps. Our prayer failed, and so did his. In silence, Tecna, whose composure was lost in the heat of her no longer dominant anger, stood up harshly, and stomped out of the restaurant, much like a model walking down the catwalk sped up 10 times. Then, now left alone, Timmy carefully adjusted his glasses, before curling his lips into a thin smile.

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

Oblivious to what was happening to their fellow friend, Layla and Nabu, lazing in the comfort of each other's company, enjoyed a typical Valentines candlelit dinner. By the beach. With the fire constantly blown off by the sea wind. Resulting in annoying repetitive lighting of the candles every ten minutes. Then there's the sand carried by the wind. Blown into their food. No one likes sandy food. And that is the story of how the couple decided to go have McDonalds instead.

 **At McDonalds**

The place was surprisingly not filled with couples who gave up on candlelit dinners by the beach. Instead, the place was rather empty, with an exception of 3 teenage girls chatting over some burgers. Satisfied, Layla and Nabu happily ate oily processed food while looking at each other longingly like in some cheesy commercial. Little did they know...

" **CRASH!"**

The deafening choir of shattering glass broke the cheesy commercial-like atmosphere the couple were in. On the opposite street, a commercial building had its windows smashed. Smoke soon started to rise out of the building and the horrible smell of oh-no-my-lungs aka smoke annoyingly made their way into peoples' noses. Standing before the crowd of busily picture-taking civilians was none other than Tecna.

"Look, it's Tecna!" said a terribly worried Layla, waving a finger at the silhouette of their short haired friend. Hurriedly, she made her way out onto the streets with Nabu following tightly, thinking about the unfinished fries he had left in the fast food restaurant.

"Hey Tec-" Layla's words were quickly cut off by the sudden eruption of flames behind her. What was McDonalds seconds ago was now a charred building screaming 'extinguish me please'. The civilians quickly spun around. Camera sounds and flashes went off among them and one could feel pictures of burning buildings make their way onto social media.

"Layla?" Tecna spoke. She was unusually calm in a situation like this. Slowly, she placed a hand on Layla's shoulder and smiled.

"Layla?" a chorus of disgustingly familiar voices resounded in Layla's ears, earning a shocked gasp from Layla. It was the Trix.

"ong lala help me" say nabo but the trix is pulling him away

"ONG KABOOO!" say layla and she try to run after him but she dail because techa is holding her back

"we gon kill you princess of andos" say icy and she laugh

"no you don" say lalya and she kick icy befor saying "magic winx sirenix" (i uss sirrenix because it/s my facorite)

She turn into a green and blew shit with fluff at the plac where the pant and shirt collinfide her panty is popol

"tecan help em" say layla and her yebrows slan

"why shold i" tecam say befor crosing her arms

"your not tecna your fak tecna" layla growld

"tok you long wnogh to finde out" tecna say and smil

"wher is tecna"layla

"giv me one good reeson why i shold tel you" tecna snareled

"why dun u stop saying atupid things and actully figh you coward"say laylasf

"wel you ask four it" tecna smil

"morfix ball" say layla and she shoot a pink morfix ball at fak tecna

"tecnolgy wall" she block the attak

"look you even hav the same powers why dun u do somthing orignal u fakr" layla growld and she look arond to find the ril tecna and fak tecna took that as a opening

"tecno fire" she say and falmes surrond layla and she look arond for plac to escape and tecan tok that as a opening agan

"tecno slash" and a computor sowrd slash at layla

"morfix wall" say lala if lyla wasn paying attencion she wold of get cutted

"mor fox shoot" say layla and she shoot a pink magic at fak tecna

"tecnonwall" fak tecn try to block agan,but this time she faild to here the footstep behinde her and one magic power shoot at her

the tecno wall that onec suronded fak texcna disspeard and laylas magic shiit hit her

"are ok" ask nabo he is the one who shoit fak tecno from behinde

"yer i am" sai layla

she turn arond and see that the trix is deefeet by the ither winx girlis

"how you guys no the trix attak" ask layla to bloom

"wen we wen to the restoron thta tecan and timmy is suppos to go,we relis that tecna not there so we ask timmy what happen and he try to attak us" say bloom

"ong say lala

"so we catch him and we relis he is undere spell of trix so we brake the spell and ask were tecna is and he say here bcos the gaget mak tecan evil and jelos and com to earth where layla and nabo is" sag bloom and she eyebro slant

"ong then fak tecna is actully ril tecan" ask layla

"yer" say bloom

bloom put one hand on fak tecna fac and suden, tecna becom ril and good tecna

"ong grils im so sory" say texnna

"it fine" say bloom

"im sry to say timmy

"it fine now leggo hav valetine dinner" say tecna and tehy all smil

 **The End**

Author's Note: The first half of this was written by me(Laylaandnabofor's cousin and self-proclaimed beta). I couldn't help Laylaandnabofor afterwards due to some issues so please bear with the story. I've taught her how to spell some simple words and the use of punctuation.

Note from Laylaandnabofor: hi and thank gor redig my story for valentine inhope u liek it and pleas reviu tis is a on shot it mean only hav one chappie so i hop u liek it and favot it and reviu anway, pleas no hate im begging u


End file.
